leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eudial (anime)
Eudial (Eugeal in the English Dub) is a member of the Witches 5. Like the other members, she serves Professor Tomoe. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Main article: Eudial#Appearance Biography She uses flame throwers as her main weapon. Her Daimons are created by Professor Tomoe, which she takes with them to attack the Sailor Senshi whenever they attempt to stop her extracting a Pure Heart Crystal. She uses a gun to extract Pure Hearts from her victims, and drives around in a car. She is also often picked on by Mimete, one of the other Witches 5. After the death of Kaolinite, Eudial took over in extracting Pure Hearts from people, bringing several Daimons with her to prevent the Sailor Senshi from interfering. After many failed attempts, she discovered that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were two of the ones with the Pure Heart Crystals, and tricked them into meeting her at the Marine Cathedral. She extracted Sailor Neptune's Pure Heart, but Usagi fought her off. After Sailor Uranus extracted her own Pure Heart using Eudial's gun, Eudial ran off with the Talismans. She was pursued by the other Sailor Senshi, and trapped them all in some sort of gunk, except for Sailor Moon, who fought Eudial, but her Moon Spiral Heart Attack was no match for Eudial's Fire Buster II. Sailor Pluto arrived and took the talismans from her, returning the Pure Hearts within them to Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, and revealing the orb on her staff to be the third Talisman. Together, the three items made the Holy Grail appear. Sailor Moon and Eudial raced to get it. In the end, Sailor Moon was the one who got it, and transformed into Super Sailor Moon and defeated Eudial by reflecting her fire back at her and knocking her out the window. She drove away in her car, but the brakes had been cut by Mimete (who also filled the car with snails), causing Eudial to crash over the side of a cliff and into the sea, killing her. In the Cloverway English dub, the snails in the car were called "Acid Snails", showing that "acid snails" burned off the brakes. Attacks In anime, Eudial had two attacks; both called by the same names and used with her weapon of the same name, Fire Buster. They were both potent attacks, as seen that it could destroy Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart Attack. *Fire Buster *Fire Buster II Trivia *The classical piece that Eudial plays on the organ is the Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor. *In CWi dub, her name becomes Eugeal instead of Eudial. *She and Kaolinite are the only members of the Death Busters to have successfully performed the task they were given. **Eudial being able to find the bearers of the Talismans and extracting them, while Kaolinite obtains Chibiusa's pure heart to wake Mistress 9. *Unlike her manga counterpart, she is the apparent leader of the Witches 5, being referred to as "Chief Eudial". *Instead of using magic like her counterpart as well as the other members of the Witches 5, Eudial makes advanced weaponry out of everyday objects, strong enough to actually thwart the Sailor Senshi. **Instead of having Daimons to extract the pure hearts, she invented a gun to do it herself, only using the Daimons to fend off against the Senshis. **However, she is shown in episode 106 to be able to teleport in a similar manner to Kaolinite. Gallery de:Eudial es:Eugial pl:Eudial Category:Witches 5 Category:Death Busters Category:Villains Category:Work in Progress Category:Anime characters Category:Female Category:Anime Biographies Category:Deceased